The Contractor shall make all necessary arrangements for the supply of laboratory rats to obtain rat pituitaries and hypothalami. From the pituitaries, hormones shall be extracted, isolated, and purified. The Contractor shall test the hormones for purity and potency, vial and label the hormones, and ship them to the Distribution Contractor.